Currently, socks are known, which have knitted parts that are different from area to area. However, such socks are used mostly in sports activities. The different parts of the socks are made depending on the sports activity to which the socks are intended and essentially perform the tasks of muscle support, ventilation, and stabilization of specific parts of the foot that are most affected and/or stressed.